AFTER THAT
by yuriuzzcnh
Summary: Sasuke dan hinata telah menjalin hubungan pernikahan yang Indah sampai datanglah orang ketiga diantara mereka membuat semua itu hancur hingga hadirnya naruto sosok yang menjadi kekuatan baru hinata namun apa jadinya jika kehancuran itu terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya!


span lang="hi-IN" /spanAFTER THAT

Disclaimer:Naruto© Masashi kishimoto. Fanficcer story by: _Yuriuzz-chn!_ AS _AUTHOR_  
Pairing: NaruHina & SasuHina.  
Genre: romance,tragedy ada adegan blood-nya.  
Rated: M for NC 18+ buat jaga".  
Warning:OOC,TYPO[s],Abhal,gaje.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy reading Itadakaimasu!

Salju turun turut merayakan hari bahagia bagi sepasang kekasih yang kini telah resmi manjadi sepasang suami istri. Kepingan dan hamparan salju yang putih mendominasi acara suci tersebut. Ya uchiha sasuke dan hyuuga .. itu dulu kini hinata telah melepas marga hyuuganya dan menjadi uchiha sejati. Acara sakral ini hanya dihadiri beberapa orang terdekat mereka saja, itupun bukan orangtua mereka karena kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu..

AFTER THAT Senja menjelma menjadi malam. Kini sasuke telah berhasil memperistrikan gadis pujaan hatinya. Cengiran aneh sedikit-sedikit muncul diwajah tampannya membuat hinata bergidik ngeri. "a-ano.. sasuke-kun, apa maksud dari cengiranmu itu? Ka-kau membuat aku ngeri tahu!". Kata hinata yang mulai risih dengan tingkah laku suaminya. "Aduh himeee...kenapa kau masih bertanya? Kau juga pasti sudah tau arti cengiranku bukan?". Sasuke balik bertanya sambil terus memainkan rambut hinata dari samping. "Ekh!? Ta-tahu apa?". Tanya hinata dengan wajah polos yang memerah. Sasuke semakin tergoda untuk mengerjai hinata yang seperti anak !. sasuke dengan mendadak mendorong tubuh hinata hingga tertidur di ranjang dengan posisi hinata yang kini terkunci dibawah kungkuhannya. DEGH...DEGH...DEGH jantung hinata berdetak sangat kencang karena ulah sasuke. Wajahnya kini juga sukses merah menyerupai kepiting rebus, sasuke malah semakin menjadi... tangan kekarnya kini senantiasa membelai wajah ranum istri tercintanya yang telah merah itu, hinata masih terus memejamkan matanya. "Hime kau pasti sudah tahu kalau malam ini kita berdua akan tidak tidur bukan? Kau tahu karena malam ini adalah malam pertama kita hime... ma-lam per-ta-ma ki-ta". Ucap sasuke dengan penuh penekanan diakhir-akhir kalimat... kalau sudah begini hinata sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Makhluk tampan yang merupakan suaminya tersebut sudah tidak bisa lagi bersabar dan akhirnya malam itu hinata dan sasuke tidak tidur karena ada kegiatan yang harus dilakukan yang hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tahu...

AFTER THAT NARUTO© Masashi kishimoto _Yuriuzz-chn!_AS_AUTHOR_

AFTER THAT

Sinar matahari sedikit terlihat di balik jendela. Hinata yang menyadari keadaannya saat itu terkejut setengah mati karena mendapati tangan kekar nan putih pria tengah memeluknya erat seolah menjadikannya guling. Dia juga terperanjat menyadari keduannya tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun lagi. Bak bayi yang baru saja lahir kebumi hanya bed cover putih polos tebal yang menutupi keduanya.

Terasa sesak berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti itu hinata mencoba membangunkan sasuke "sasu... ayo bangun... akh aku sesak!". Lirih hinata. Seperti kurang puas menerjai hinata semalaman sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya hinata yang merasakannya sedikit menolak tapi apa daya hinata hanya bisa mendengus kesal. " sebentar lagi hime aku suka seperti ini". " ekh! Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku ingin masak sebentar... sebentar saja sasu". Dan akhirnya sasuke dan hinata bankit bersamaan.

AFTER THAT

Suasana duka masih menyelimuti kediaman uzumaki. Pria berambut kuning cerah dengan wajah pilu tak bisa lagi berfikir dengan tenang. Kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia cintai benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat ia menangis... seorang naruto uzumaki pria single 25 tahun yang tengah sendu di kamar orangenya.  
Tapi, itu sudah berlalu... kini naruto tak lagi menangis di dalam kamar layakny anak perempuan. Kini naruto berdiri tegap dikelilingi para wanita malam. Dia berubah setelah tiga tahun kematian orang tuanya. Dia jadi suka minum dan bercengkrama dengan dunia malam yang bebas... kini pria 28 tahun itu memiliki segudang wanita simpanan berkat usahanya di perusahaan mendiang ayahnya. Bukan. Bukan semata- mata peninggalan orang tua tapi, perusahaan itu memberikan posisi utama pada naruto karena usaha dan keahliannya dalam membangun perusahaan yang cukup besar itu. Namun, sepertinya perubahan baik itu tidak menjamin kebaikan hidup naruto. Kali ini bukan hanya dikenal karena pengusaha muda kaya Raya cap pria kaya liar juga ia disematkan untuknya. Ya naruto tidak baik- baik saja dia malah terseret arus dunia malam yang membuatnya mendapat cap jelek itu... benar- benar sangat disayangkan.

AFTER THAT

Naruto duduk di bar tempat biasanya dia,rekan kerja dan teman- temannya berkumpul. Kini dia ditemani pria manis inuzuka, pria annoying tampan shikamaru,pria berkaca mata sai dan pria ber jade gaara.

Mereka semua adalah teman naruto semasa SMA dan sampai sekarang mereka tetap akrab. Pandangan naruto terhenti disalah satu kursi kosong di sebelahnya. 'haah seharusnya ada seorang lagi disini'... batin naruto. Sepertinya ia sedang merindukan sahabat lamanya?! Mungkin.

FLASH BACK

. " aku menyukaimu sasuke! Aku benar-benar ingin kita berpacaran sekarang juga!". Teriak gadis bersurai pink. Yang baru saja sasuke dengar adalah pernyataan cinta atau perintah? Penuh pemaksaan fikir sasuke kesal. Dia tak habis pikir pada gadis manja di depannya ini, sudah berapa kali sasuke tegaskan kalau dia tak pernah mengharapkan gadis itu menyukainya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu melengos pergi...

Tapi, sebenarnya tidak! Ia bersembunyi di balik mobil di parkiran sekolah. Ingin memastikan apakah gadis itu baik- baik saja atau tidak setelah ia menolaknya. Pikir sasuke takut gadis bodoh itu gila dan berniat bunuh diri setelah ditolak. Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat sakura yang tadinya menangis langsung melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang, sasuke mengikuti pandangannya dan menemukan pemuda pirang tengah berjalan ke arah sakura. Sasuke kenal betul siapa pemuda itu. Sakura dan pemuda itu terlihat berbincang sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan. . "Jadi sakura berniat selingkuh?!". Gumam sasuke, beruntung pemuda itu menolaknya. FLASH BACK -end-  
AFTER THAT

Kehidupan keluarga sasuke dan hinata benar-benar bahagia. Sebulan setelah pernikahan keduannya memutuskan untuk pindah ke konoha city. Semoga setelah ini semuannya tetap berjalan baik...

AFTER THAT

Sasuke yang baru 2 bulan berkerja sebagai C.E.O di sebuah perusahaan awalnya menerima semua persyaratan yang diajukan kepadanya dan dengan tidak mudah ia harus menjalani semua tuntutan pekerjaannya. Hari demi hari yang cukup sulit ia lewati bersama malaikat berwajah cantik yang tak lain istrinya yang selalu Setia membantu setiap kesulitan dan selalu setia mendengarkan segenap keluh kesahnya. Ahh... betapa beruntungnya sasuke memiliki hinata.

Bibir sasuke sedikit terangkat melihat hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih melilit tubuh sintalnya juga dengan rambut yang masih basah menjuntai kebawah. Sepertinya dengan tidak disengaja hinata membuat sasuke tergoda dan benar saja kini kabut nafsu tengah melanda diri sasuke untuk kegiatan favoritnya.

." Akh...sashhh..suh..enggh". Desah hinata karena perlakuan sasuke. Sasuke terus bergerak keluar-masuk ditemani desahan dan lengguhan yang membuat keduannya tak bisa berkata-kata selain mendesah nikmat.  
." K-kau membuatku gila himee,ahh...aku sangatthh.. mencintai muhh". Sasuke ikut melengguh tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan disaat seperti ini.  
." Ahh-ahh...nggh..sasuke...sasukeh- kunh...ah..ah aaahhh.. aaaa." hinata berteriak saat merasakan cairan hangat sasuke menghujani rahimnya. Sasuke dan hinata telah mencapai Puncak kenikmatan itu. Bagian dari diri sasuke yang berada di dalam hinata keluar dengan sendirinya, ia lalu berbaring di samping sang istri yang terlihat sangat kelelahan juga bahagia itu. Sasuke meraih hinata lebih dekat hingga kedua dada mereka kembali bersentuhan. Sasuke melumat bibir hinata penuh gairah tangannya tak tinggal diam untuk memainkan dada besar hinata yang menjadi kesukaannya.  
." Enggh... sasuke aku lelah sekali, bisa kita tidur sekarang? ". Hinata rupanya tahu sasuke menginginkannya lagi. ." Ahh... kau lelah hime? Tapi,aku mau lagi...". Pinta sasuke. ." Entahh... simpan itu untuk nanti lagi, aku benar-benar lelah kali ini, kita bahkan sudah melakukannya 2 kali malam ini sasu".  
akhirnya sasuke mengangguk setuju walau dalam hatinya masih mau lagi sampai pagi...

AFTER THAT

Dua tahun kemudian...  
" sudah disiapkan untuk acara meeting besok?" . Tanya pria bernama sasuke pada salah satu pegawainya. ." Sudah pak, oh ya besok juga pegawai baru yang akan menggantikan sekertaris suigetsu-san akan datang dan mulai bekerja ". Balas pegawai bernama juugo. Sasuke hanya menggaguk, sebenarnya ia tidak setuju sekertarisnya resing tetapi dengan mencoba mengerti keadaan pegawainya yang telah berjasa bagi perusahaannya sasuke pun bersedia. Namun, yang membuat sasuke kembali tak suka karena ia tahu pengganti suigetsu adalah wanita... padahal sasuke enggan berdekatan dengan wanita lain selain hinata istrinya serta mendiang ibunya.

AFTER THAT

Naruto bangun di pagi hari. Keadaanya selalu sama tidak berbusana dan ditemani wanita yang keadaanya tak jauh beda darinya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat mengingat kejadian semalam bersama wanita disampingnya. Naruto pun beranjak, ia akan ada meeting dengan perusahaan lain. Sebelumnya naruto menulis chek yang nominalnya tak kira-kira besarnya...dan ia lakukan hal ini setiap malam. Gila... tak bisa dibayangkan berapa jumlah uang yang naruto keluarkan tiap tahun untuk para wanita simpanannya. Kalau saja dia bukan direktur berkantong tebal dan pemilik namikaze corp bisa-bisa ia jadi gelandangan hanya dengam satu malam.

AFTER THAT -DEGH- sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati siapa wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Kenapa harus dia? Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari dunianya gadis manja yang kini telah menjadi wanita itu kembali dan menjadi sosok yang mau tidak mau pasti akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari. ."Sakura." Ucap sasuke Wanita dihadapannya hanya tersenyum. . "Sudah lama tak bertemu, itu caramu untuk menyambutku? Huuh sasuke?". Balas sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. . " jadi kau yang akan menjadi sekretarisku? Apa kau bisa bekerja, setahuku kau dulu gadis yang manja huuh?!". Kata sasuke lalu sedikit tersenyum.

AFTER THAT Meeting hari ini berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang spesial, tapi kali ini berbeda sasuke merasa menjadi lebih bersemangat ketimbang hari sebelumnya. Apa karena ada sakura? -JLEEB-  
sasuke dengan cepat sasuke menggelengkan .tidak mungkin karena sakura. Tidak mungkin membuat keyakinannya goyah apalagi pada istrinya hinata. Jujur sasuke terkejut mengetahui sakura akan hadir kembali kedalam hidupnya. Tapi tidak mungkin ia terpancing wajah musim semi itu. Dia hanya kagum setelah mengetahui sakura yang dulu kini telah berubah dan bukan berarti atensinya pada teralih ke sakura. Ahh... ayolah sakura itu hanya masa lalu.

AFTER THAT

Jauh setelah itu. Jauh sudah sasuke melangkah bahkan, terlalu jauh baginya untuk kembali. Perusahaan kehilangan empat investor sekaligus, tak cukup itu sasuke gagal dijadikan direktur... sasuke menarik rambutnya sendiri frustasi dan paling membuatnya seakan terasa mati adalah hinata yang keguguran dan koma...sasuke hampir saja membelah dirinya... dan disinilah sasuke diambang kehancuran. Lalu sakura datang seolah menggantikan hinata yang masih terbaring lemah... diajaknya sasuke ke suatu tempat yang katanya untuk refreshing dengan bertemu teman lama yang dapat membuatnya bertahan. Sasuke yang kalut tak lagi berfikir panjang saat sakura mengajaknya ke sebuah bar . Disana sasuke bertemu teman lamanya tak terkecuali...

AFTER THAT

." Naruto?!". ." Sasuke?!". Ucap keduanya tak percaya. " k-kau kembali teme, apa kabar?". Sapa naruto pada sahabat lamanya itu.  
Lama mereka berbincang dan kembali bercengkrama setelah lama sekali tak pernah bertemu...  
." Sudah lama sekali ya... ternyata kalian semua ada disini, aku sungguh merasa senang". Sasuke lalu menceritakan kisah hidupnya selama ini. Ia sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui paman minato dan bibi kushina sudah lama meninggal. Tapi, tunggu kenapa sasuke melupakan sesuatu?! Ia tidak mengatakan siapa istrinya... WHAT THE... kenapa bisa?

AFTER THAT Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto _Yuriuzz-chn!_ AS_ AUTHOR_

AFTER THAT

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02:13 pm hari telah larut tak terasa gaara, shikamaru,sai,kiba telah lebih dulu pergi. Tinggalah naruto,sasuke dan sakura. Sasuke masih setia menengguk wine beralkohol tinggi itu. Naruto yang hampir mabuk memutuskan untuk pulang sebelumnya ia mengajak sasuke untuk ikut dengannya tapi sasuke menolak. Tak lama seorang bar tender datang mengatakan bar ini akan closing. Tak tahu harus apa sakura membawa sasuke ke apartmentnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu tempat tinggal sasuke dan sakura juga tahu kalau istri sasuke tengah kritis di rumah sakit. Sakura tahu. Namun ia seolah menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat...

AFTER THAT

Sakura merangkul sasuke menuju ranjang. Tapi sasuke malah meminta izin ke toilet. Sungguh kini keadaan sasuke buruk rasanya semua isi perutnya mau ia muntahkan dan benar saja sasuke keluar dari toilet dengan kemeja yang terbuka,wajah memerah dan mulut yang terbuka sambil terengah-engah... errr sakura yang melihat sasuke dipantulan cermin langsung merona..

." Sasuke ad-ada apa?". Tanya sakura tapi rupanya efek mabuk sasuke belum hilang dan malah berjalan ke arah sakura. Pikiran sasuke entah hilang ke mana akal sehatnya seolah musnah melihat bola mata emerald sakura, mengingatkannya pada wajah musim semi itu... dan tanpa diduga sasuke malah terbawa nafsu dan terjerumus dalam hal gila itu. Tangan kekarnya dengan tergesa-gesa membuka kancing baju sakura, menyibakkannya serta melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Memberikan ciuman-ciuman panas pada seluruh tubuh sakura. Terkesan kasar dan penuh emosi, ciuman yang terjadi diluar kendali. Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ciuman dengan apa yang dilakukan sasuke kepadanya dan malah ikut membalasnya tak mau kalah. Dan untuk yang selanjutnya kalian bisa fikirkan sendiri...

AFTER THAT

." Tiit...Tiit..tit". [komputer analog]seorang wanita dengan lemas terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tak terlihat siapa pun di sisinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sedih terlihat dari matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata... ."Sas...sasuke...sasu..". Suaranya sangat kecil nyaris tak terdengar tapi jelas ia memanggil nama orang yang sangat ia cintai.. sasuke.

AFTER THAT Naruto© Masahi Kishimoto _Yuriuzz-chn!_ AS_AUTHOR_

AFTER THAT

. " took..took". ." Masuk!". Jawab sasuke singkat. Tak lama cengiran terpampang di wajahnya ketika wanita bersurai merah muda dengan cerianya masuk keruangan kerja sasuke. senyuman yang berkembang di wajah keduannya sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

~ Apa ini?! Bagaimana dengan hinata? Lalu sedang apa kalian berdua? Tak ada jawaban. Mereka malah asik berciuman. Ini gilaa... Sasuke kemana dirimu yang dulu? Apa kau sudah lupa akan istrimu? Mereka malah memperpanas kemesraan...  
Masih sama. Keduannya sama-sama dilanda nafsu... tak disadari pesan masuk dari ponsel sasuke. Dari siapa? Bahkan sasuke terlalu sibuk selingkuh. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan selingkuh dan parahnya lagi sasuke sudah beberapa kali tidur dengan wanita itu.

AFTER THAT

Sasuke pulang lebih cepat. Tidak seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya yang ia habiskan di tempat sakura. Dan apa itu? Sakura ikut ke tempat sasuke?! WHAT THE HELL?

AFTER THAT

Dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba saja datang saat dirinya akan menemui suaminya. Seakan semua kesakitannya hilang saat dirinya sasuke di rumah kembali seperti semula. Dan dirinya berjanji tak akan pernah pergi lagi setelah ini.

AFTER THAT

Keduannya masih sibuk bercinta. Melupakan semua fikiran yang selama ini membebani punggungnya. Melepaskan semua kesakitan yang melanda batin dan jiwanya. Walau hubungan terlarang ini nista bagi keduannya. Sasuke dan sakura seakan melepaskan semuanya dengan cara biadap demi kepuasan yang entah sampai mana batasnya.

Namun, seketika semua yang dipuja-puja hancur berkeping-keping tak bersisa, bagaikan tuhan menghadiahkan mimpi buruk yang paling buruk dari semua mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah terbayangkan oleh siapapun. Bagai jutaan anak panah menghujaninya, bagai diremuk tubuhnya hingga tak terbentuk jasat, bagai diiris seluruh tubuh dengan pisau yang kilatnya menyala-nyala.

Saat sepasang bola amethyst menyaksikan perbuatan laknat suaminya yang tadinya bagaikan sukma tuhan baginya kini menjadi iblis yang berlumur semua dosa dan menjadi makhluk paling terkutuk di seluruh penjuru alam semesta.

Suhu menjadi begitu dingin hingga tulang-tulangnya terasa beku walau kini darahnya mendidih, mengulak-gulak terbakar bara. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan kaki yang seakan lumpuh.

AFTER THAT

Sekuat tenaga hinata menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Rasanya dia ingin meraung-raung sambil menancapkan pisau ke tubuh keduannya. Kakinya harus ia seret untuk berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Hinata ingin sekali membakar hangus rumah laknat ini bersama tuannya yang biadab.

Nafasnya kian memburu, ia terus berlari tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. Dan sejauh ini baik sasuke maupun sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran dan kepergiannya.

AFTER THAT

Ponsel sasuke berbunyi tepat setelah kegiatannya dengan sakura usai. Mau tidak mau sasuke menjawab panggilan betapa terkejutnya ia seperti tertohok sesuatu saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya itu. Sangat sulit baginya bahkan hanya untuk menengguk ludahnya sendiri. Fikiran warasnya kembali sadar.  
.'apa yang telah aku lakukan brengsek!'. Jerit sasuke dalam hati sambil menarik rambut frustasi. Di ujung sana seorang yang hampir mati masih setia menempelkan telfon ke telingannya, menunggu lelaki sialan ini menjawabnya.  
."ha..hallo hime". Suaranya terdengar gemetar. " sa..sasuke-kun. Aku akan pulang besok... Aku merindukanmu sasu... Aku rindu... " .  
WHAT THE?! KENAPA BISA HINATA BAIK-BAIK SAJA APA YANG TERJADI? ." hi... hime, be-besok?" . Tanya sasuke tak percaya. "tunggu aku sasu... Aku mencintaimu..". TLEK... terputus. Pikiran sasuke melayang jauh Rasa benci, kesal, marah, sedih, menyesal, dan berdosa menggelayuti hatinya. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi bajingan... Kenapa? ." ARRGHHH... ". Sasuke menarik rambutnya sendiri. Sakura pun sadar akan hal itu. Saat ia beranjak dengan keras sasuke memakinya, mengusirnya agar pergi dari rumahnya dari hidupnya dan keluarganya. ...  
." hime... Gomen hime... " . Lirih sasuke.

Nmkkj 


End file.
